Kato's Alliance
by james.falls
Summary: Katniss Everdeen and Cato being a whirlwind alliance.. and romance in the arena. Just updated! Please tell me what you think :
1. Let The Games Begin

"Welcome to the 74th Annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be in your favour!" exclaimed Belle Farrington, District 2's escort, in her cautious, nervous voice. It was obvious that Belle was careful not to sound too eager for some reason. This w_as_ District 2; we had the highest number of volunteers in all of Panem. I got lost looking through the crowd of people assembled into countless rows of pale blue dresses and shirts completed with a perfect ponytail or combed hair during the Capitol video that played every year as a reminder of our purpose. I snapped back just in time for the selection of the female tribute.

"And the female tribute is... Sarah Sheffield!" Belle announced. I remember her from school. Weak, pale, quiet, I could crush her like a bug. No one seemed to volunteer, and Sarah began to proceed up to the stage. Truth is I wouldn't actually mind someone like that on my side. It would make me look even better when I came back here. Sarah got slower and slower as she came closer to the stage, until a brown haired girl sprinted past and knocked Sarah into the crowd. I watched a startled Peacekeeper help her up and chastise her for not being more careful. My attention turned back to the culprit as she got up on stage, short of breath, and announced "My name is Clove Berwick, I volunteer as tribute." I recognized her from my class. Long brown hair, always tied neatly in a ponytail, freckles on each cheek. She was the girl that the Instructor had chosen to volunteer this year.

"Well, ladies and gentlemen, let's get a hand for Clove, District 2's newest tribute" replied Belle as a thunderous applause erupted, standard for District 2. Clove took a self-indulgent bow as people cheered her on.

"Settle down now, it's time for the male tribute" she responded, now a lot more confident than when she started. She dipped her long, elbow-length black glove into the large bowl and fished around for a minute before picking one.

"District 2's newest male tribute is… Cato Dunn! Come on up, Cato" Belle announced with a brief hint of relief that the hardest part of her job was done. I practically raced up to the stage before the reality of my situation set in. I shook hands with Clove, and looked over the crowd. My family had the biggest smiles I had seen in a while. I glanced over at a confident Clove. I was petrified, and no-one could no. I had to remain vicious and ready. We gave the crowd one last wave before Belle whisked us away into the Justice Building. This could be the last time I see District 12.

"Congratulations you two, I'm sure you're over the moon to have received such an honour" began Belle

"I know I am! What about you, Cato?" added Clove

"Yeah, I'm… I'm pretty pumped" I replied as I stared blankly at seat in front of me in the car.

"Well when one of you come's home as a victor, I'll make it my personal duty to have the party of the year planned for the district" said Belle, trying to provide us with more motivation as if it were needed.

The car pulled up to the station and I was the first to get out. I walked straight to the train without acknowledging the large crowd assembled on the pavement. Clove and Belle felt differently, playing to the crowd by blowing kisses and waves in their direction, allowing them to soak it up. A sure fire way to earn sponsors. I felt differently, now that the cameras were gone and I had no one to prove myself to. I sat down in one of the navy blue chairs assembled in a geometric fashion to act as a living room, and began to look around the train. Lilac wallpaper, grey carpet, glass chandeliers, it was majestic. If only I were here under different circumstances. Clove arrived on the train with a light chuckle and a big smile and Belle followed with an even bigger smile.

"Why don't you two get settled in, eh? I'll have Charlie, your mentor, out in a minute. Your journey has only just begun."

xXx

"Welcome to your final day in the training center. If I had to pick the most important day out of these two weeks, it is today. This is your last chance to polish your skills off before the meeting with the Gamemaker's tomorrow. Choose your stations carefully. Otherwise, good luck" announced the Trainer as the large group of tributes closed in around her. After arriving at the Capitol, we got to see the other tributes. A healthy mix, to say the least. A 12 year old girl named Rue and a range of 13-17 year olds after that. One tribute I had trouble taking my eye off. Katniss Everdeen, the female tribute from District 12. I remember seeing her district's Reaping on a recording. The way she sacrificed herself for her weak sister had captivated me. I glanced up at her in the circle and got lost in her blue eyes, deep as the ocean. Once we were dismissed to the stations, I began to follow her. She headed straight for a bow and arrow. I kept my distance and watched her. She was astounding in the way she never missed her target.

"That's some nice bow work there" I said in an attempt to spark up a conversation. She looked startled, and looked around for a minute.

"Are you talking to me?" she asked in a confused tone, pointing to herself.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Because you're a Career from District 2, and I'm just the weak girl from District 12 who'll probably die at the Cornucopia."

"With a shot like that? Weak isn't the word I'd use." I responded, glancing at the now mangled face of the dummy across the room.

"Whatever. How come you're even talking to me? You don't seem like the type who came here to make friends and gossip."

"Because you're good at this. Do you get training back in 12?"

She stared at me, dumbfounded for a second. Clearly, they didn`t get training.

"Nope, just years of hunting in the woods" she answered as she loaded another arrow. Another dead-on hit, this time in the center of his chest.

"Two for two, not bad"

"I try" she replied with heavy sarcasm

"Katniss, I have a proposal for you."

"What is it?"

"When we get in the Arena, me and you team up. If we put our skills together, we could be unstoppable. What do you think?"

She missed her shot as I said this. A frustrated grunt slipped out and she looked back at me, scowling.

"No. Not with Peeta around."

"Why, what's in it for you?"

"Well, _we_ would both have a better chance of survival."

Katniss stops for a minute as she considers the outcome of my treaty.

"Fine. I'll do it, but one slip up, and we're done"

She stuck her hand out to confirm this, and I shook it. I realized what this treaty could mean, and it put a smile on my face. I have just guaranteed my survival.

xXx

I grew breathless and impatient as I stood on my platform and mapped out each possible route through the lush forest arena. I shared a brief glance with Katniss, but quickly looked away. I don't want to get distracted and killed on my platform. I begin to count the beats until the buzzer goes off. _12, 11, 10..._ I look at the goods around the Cornucopia and set my sights on a large knife, knives being one of the many reasons I got a 10 in training. _9, 8, 7_… I remind myself how I need to look for the cameras. _Remember Cato, you're a vicious killer here to win. Don't let Katniss destroy that for you. 6, 5, 4… _I assume a ready position on my platform and map out my route to the knife. I'll go straight for the knife and run into the forest, hoping Katniss will follow. Claudius Templesmith's voice comes on and begins the final countdown. _Three… Two… One… GO! _I was the first off the platform, far ahead of everyone else as I sprinted towards the long spear-like blade. I grab it and run my hands up to the tip. I turn around to dash into the safety of the forest, but the large, muscular boy from District 5 is in my way, following me whichever way I turn. I lunge towards him and stab him in the stomach, leaving him to bleed to death on the ground. I took a deep breath, reminding myself not to look back. I scoured the field for Katniss who was collecting a bow and arrow from the Cornucopia and pointed down the hill into the forest. After she nodded back, I proceeded down the steep hill. Dodging trees and thorny bushes, I picked up speed as I went down, transitioning from a run into a fly almost. I tried to slow myself down, but tripped over a root protruding from the ground. I began to tumble down the hill, hitting rocks and trunks with my body. I quickly became a human dodge ball, waiting to be collected by its owner. I had finally come to a plateau in the woods and lay down there for a few minutes on the mossy ground, taking in the sunlight through small cracks in between trees. The tranquility was quickly ruined when I heard leaves crunching under the standard issue hiking boots. I tried to sit up but there was too much pressure placed on my arms, and I quickly fell back down. A small yelp slipped out as the footsteps grew closer. Not long after that, I felt the bottom of someone's boot on my face, pressing down harder and harder. I could feel the ridges from the sole digging into my now raw nose. They removed their foot, but quickly stamped it back down, causing me to groan in despair. The boot had been removed from my face, and I heard the footsteps getting further away until a loud THUMP occurred. Everything went black as I lay on the forest floor trying to protect myself from two strangers, one of whom definitely tried to harm me, and the other one probably will. I curl up into a ball, and do the best I can in this position, but it's no use. I am probably about to die.

My eyes open up to the sight of a full moon and a starry night. My entire face burns, especially when I touch it, but I still do and immediately regret it. I look around and see leaves, twigs, and moss scattered everywhere. Whoever saved me, they're obviously still here or not far. A campfire roared and spat a few meters away from me. I sit up on a log and see Katniss playing with a stick in the fire.

"Hi" she said, noticing me hunched over the fire, trying to bring heat back to my body.

"Hey. How long was I out for?"

"About 14 hours, give or take a few. Thresh really got you good."

"I'll say. Your face is beet red raw. It looks like his boot scraped off the first layer of skin."

A cannon went off in the distance.

"Did I miss the Head Count?"

"Yeah. 10 people died today. Districts 4, 7, 9, 3, and 11 have no one left."

"District 11 is out?"

"Yes. I killed Thresh after he attacked you, and Rue…"

"What happened to Rue?" I asked with a look of horror on my face.

"Cato… I killed her at the Cornucopia. I didn't mean to do it, I was aiming for the girl from 5, but she dodged it and Rue was right behind her. She was dead before she hit the ground" Upon hearing this, a tear shed down my face. I didn't care if the cameras saw, I felt guilty. Even though she was my competition, she was still only a girl; she didn't deserve this at all.

"Hey, Katniss?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for protecting me when I'm like this. I know how easy it would've been to just kill me and run."

"Well, I don't know about District 2, but in 12, we stick to our deals" she responded defensively

I chuckled as I walked across to her log, and put my head on her shoulder. Her cool rain jacket felt soothing on my blistering skin. As I did this, I heard a rustle in the trees. I was immediately alert, feeling protective of Katniss as the rustling got louder and louder. Then I saw what was causing all the rustling. The fire reflected off of Clove's glassy green eyes. I could see her arms positioned perfectly to throw a knife. I heard a branch get cut from a tree and immediately hid behind Katniss. The silver knife pierced her left shoulder and she screamed in pain. I reached around and ripped the knife out of her. Katniss fell to the ground, clenching the wound and moaning. I threw the knife back without missing a beat, hitting her chest. Clove stood there, lifelessly staring at me for a few seconds, and keeled over. She rolled down the small hill and landed in the fire that Katniss had started. Her now pale grey face melted as flames encompassed her stiff body. BOOM went the cannon.


	2. Eleven Down, Thirteen to Go

Chapter Two: Eleven Down, Twenty-Three to Go

A silver parachute floated down from the now cloudy sky, beeping rhythmically. I cupped my hands in anticipation of what could be in there. Food? Water? Only time could tell. When the parachute ended its long descent and finally landed in my sore hands, I practically ripped the top off. I read the note that Charlie, my mentor, had sent with it "_Just for your girlfriend. She better help you win this."_ I reach in and fish out a small metallic jar. It felt cool in my sweaty palms. It was a thick, creamy white lotion. I looked up and found a sleeping Katniss, still clenching in pain. I crawl across the forest floor to her, and remove her stern grip from her shoulder. Her entire shoulder was stained crimson red from the cut. I removed her shirt just enough for me to access her entire shoulder as I dabbed my finger in the substance. I rubbed gently around the wound, trying to cover the entire area of her shoulder. Katniss jerked awake, startled from me tending to her wound.

"Oh, Cato, you scared me"

"Sorry" I answered with a laugh. "A silver parachute just came through with medicine for your cut."

"Oh, thank you for helping me with it" she answered while horrifically staring at the deep cut. "What happened? I just saw a knife fly out of the forest and I passed out."

"Clove was rustling around in the trees; she meant to hit me for abandoning her. I acted instinctively and put you in front of me with every intent to help you. I'm sorry I did this."

She looked stunned for a moment as she processed the story I had just shared with her.

"But you didn't know that parachute was coming. What would you have done if it didn't?"

I knew what my answer to this was going to be. I had a plan since last night.

"I would've used my clothes and supplies to save and protect you until you came to, leave you with my weapons, and eaten some Nightlock I found in the forest yesterday. I would've failed you."

Katniss was speechless.

"Cato… you would die for me?"

"Yes" I answered without hesitation.

"But why?"

"Ever since I saw you at the Tribute's Parade, I've felt… different about you. On the last day of Training, I finally knew what it was. Katniss, I love you. That's why I've been protecting you this whole time. I know it's pointless and one of us has to die, and when that time comes, I can deal with it. But until then, I just want to spend every waking hour with you."

"Oh, Cato. I never knew you felt that way."

"You do now. Do you feel the same way?"

"Honestly? Yes. I just haven't told you because I didn't think I could handle the dynamic. The fact that I would have to leave you as if you never existed to me."

I help Katniss sit up and hug her as I give her a re-assuring kiss on the forehead. Panem must be going crazy right now.

"So what's our next move?" I asked, willing to be led for once. With fighters like us in control, I knew we were safe.

"We need to find shelter. A cave, a canopy, anything. I think I saw a rock shelter not too far from the Cornucopia."

"Well, that should be clear by now, let's head out. You smolder the fire, I'll pack our stuff" I replied assertively, giving her one last kiss before getting up to prepare. Letting her go hurt, even though it was only for a while.

The hill felt much steeper going up instead of tumbling down. I looked back to see how Katniss was managing. She was definitely fast. I was watching carefully for loose roots and branches so I didn't trip again. Given our new situation, that wouldn't work in my favour. As we got further, I started to feel raindrops on my face. I didn't think anything of it, until the raindrops started to burn as they hit me. Soon, I saw that the raindrops were melting holes in my clothes.

"Katniss, run! It's acid rain!" I exclaimed, trying to cover myself with a poncho. Well played, Gamemakers.

What was once a smooth, slow pace is now a mad sprint to the Cornucopia. I saw the tip of the majestic gold horn rise out of the hill and it gave me the strength I needed to succeed. The vicious Cato I was expected to be had returned. I turned around and scooped Katniss up in my arms, dashing to the Cornucopia for protection. She was startled as I ripped the ground out from under her.

"Cato! What are you doing?"

"Protecting you, it's the only way we can get there fast enough."

We finally reached the giant horn, now safe from the rain.

"We can wait it out here" I decided, checking every last crevice for any more tributes with the same strategy as us.

"What you did back there, it made me look weak" she replied, clearly in another bout of self-doubt.

"Not if I did it for love"

The rain could be heard thumping against the roof of the horn as I sat down and looked around the field. Trees were falling down as the acid weakened them into nothing. Two cannons shot in the distance, clearly tributes taken by the acid rain. The anthem played as the faces of the District 1 tributes showed up in the sky.

"Looks like we're down to the top 10" I proclaimed

"We're not doing bad" Katniss replied, her head resting on my thigh as she closed her eyes. "Goodnight, Cato"

"Night, Katniss" I responded while I laid down on the cool metal floor, ready to sleep.

The chirp of a Mockingjay jerked me awake as I sat up, trying not to wake Katniss, who was still sleeping peacefully on my thigh. I looked around, and made sure we still had our supplies. Backpacks, bow, sheath, sword, everything was there. Another cannon went off, and Peeta's face appeared in the sky. Peeta was the male tribute from Katniss' district. She had felt protective of him initially, but they grew apart as he revealed more of himself, specifically the way he watched her walk home from school. She told me a story of how he saved her and her family by giving her a loaf of burnt bread. Regardless of what she thought of him, he saved her, and I am eternally grateful to him for that.


End file.
